emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7131 (16th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Pearl drops her IOU book when Aaron accidentally runs into her. Edna picks it up when she fails to notice it and also notices a betting slip. Andy puts Tracy firmly in her place when she refers to them being 'an item'. Kirin is disgusted with himself for not being able to support Vanessa. David and Leyla are happy that Alicia seems brighter. Edna gives Pearl her IOU book back and encourages her to say if she has a cash flow problem. Pearl tries to cover saying it's nothing she won't be able to handle. Moira is floored when Ross explains that Vanessa may have breast cancer. Belle is ecstatic when Sam arrives to see her and is grateful when he arranges a meeting for her to see Samson later. He receives a frosty reception from Lisa. Pearl's scheming continues as she deliberately creates a diversion at the vets in an attempt to prevent Paddy and Rhona from attending a meeting with the bank. Chas tells Andy that he is insulting Katie's memory with what he is doing. A brooding Andy kisses Tracy and leads her upstairs, but Tracy is beginning to feel used. David worries when he finds Lachlan is due to return tomorrow. Moira reassures Vanessa that she will be there for her, but Vanessa hurries off. Chas struggles to keep up with the amount of running Aaron is doing. Aaron later takes his shoes off to find his socks covered in blood. Having succeeded in getting Paddy and Rhona to miss their bank meeting, Pearl then tries to stop Paddy and Rhona from accessing the online account. Belle is disappointed when she returns to school and finds she is being held back a year. Despite Pearl's attempts, Paddy and Rhona succeed in logging on and discover Pearl hasn't paid the bill Paddy asked her to but has cashed the cheque. Kirin is heartbroken when he asks Vanessa for another chance but she refuses. Paddy and Rhona confront Pearl over the bill and she feigns forgetfulness and lies that she thinks she might have Alzheimer's. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Farrers Barn *Hotten Road *Veterinary Surgery *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Pearl tells a shocking lie to Paddy; Vanessa refuses to give Kirin another chance; and David worries about Lachlan's return. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,980,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes